Heads will roll
by Bloodyredshade
Summary: Naruto having nothing left to lose goes to the Love Hina universe where he hopes to start a new life.
1. Reasons to leave

Yo this is bloodyredshade and I don't own Love Hina although I wish I did. Oh yeah I don't own Naruto either. Well now that we got that cleared out of the way lets start the show.

Heads will roll

There's nothing for me here sighed a blonde haired figure as he looked at the sun set. First I bring back Sasuke and Sakura like the fan girl I refused to see jumped right into his bed.

_Flashback_

_I stood in front of the hospital room where my surrogate brother rested. I hoped to mend our bonds when I heard a sound. Hmm…that sounded like someone moaning. Thinking the worst I took out a kunai and approached the door. I quickly peek through the observation window on the door to get the shock of a lifetime. There in the room was my fiancé that I proposed too a few days ago riding on top of Sasuke. There was a million thoughts running through my head. But the one question that stayed with me was why this happen? I put my back to the door and slid down sitting on the floor my hands on my head trying to keep the noise from falling on me. The way Sakura moaned out his name, the sound of the bed squeaking, the words coming from his mouth toward my Sakura telling her that he loved her and her saying that she loved him too. The words that damaged my heart and my soul. I stayed there till the end. I don't know why maybe to verify that this wasn't a dream I don't know all I know is that I got up and calmly walked out of the hospital where I hoped I would never have to enter again. The day after that Sakura walked up to me in front of my friends and said that the wedding was off and she was going to marry her precious Sasuke-kun. I looked and saw the same engagement ring I put on her ring finger a few days ago. It looked like she was going to use the same ring I gave her to marry him. Cheap ass Uchiha I thought. I heard a laugh and it just increased when each of my friends joined, Kiba, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, Shikumaru, Chouji, even Shino threw in a chuckle. I walked out of the room defeated before I left I heard Kiba saying I knew the demon couldn't get any love. That comment hurt not because he said it. It was because it was true. In Konoha I was the demon, the outcast, the idiot, the joker, the loser, the dead last, the dobe and no matter what in Konoha that would never change. Humiliated I walked to my house praying the dream would be over after I lied in bed and it never did._

_End flashback_

I had made a decision. I had gotten proposal from a person I had helped when I was out of the elemental counties. No one knew but When I had tried to create a new jutsu on my training trip with Jiraya I opened a rift and was sucked in. There I met an old lady named Hinata. I helped her with her hotel business until I decided to go back. So packing what I had which was Twenty ANBU outfits, all my kunai about a thousand of them sealed in a scroll, you never know when you need it. I also got my favorite three prong kunai in there too. Yes I knew who my father was the fourth hokage and surprisingly no one cared I was still the demon to them. I also knew who my mother was Uzumaki Kushina. Well I wouldn't call her my mother after she denounced me in the town center where I finally found her coming back from a long term mission apparently trying her best not to see me. Oh well I'm leaving anyway so it doesn't really matter. I grabbed my life savings about 239,012,983,121 yen and sealed it into a scroll. I started out the door and stopped right before I closed the door. The apartment where I lived for the nineteen years, the place where I could seek refuge from the glares where I could sleep, the place where I could be totally safe. I had left Tsunade necklace on my kitchen table and closed the door cutting off the last ties I had with this place Konoha. I didn't look back as I finished the hand seals and the rift sucked me in to a place where I knew someone loved me unconditionally. The tunnel flashed for a second blinding me. When my vision cleared I saw that I was in a little tea or coffee shop depending on the smell. Then I heard a voice behind me. Hey who are you?


	2. The lovely girl

Yo it's me again i'd like to say thanks to my readers you guys are great and i'll keep writing. I keep forgetting I don't own Love Hina or Naruto.

Heads will roll II

"Who are you?" I was frozen. My back was ramrod straight. I didn't even breath. It was enough to make a drill sergeant proud. The voice that belong to the most beautiful girl I would ever know.

_Flashback_

_"Will you come back Naruto"._

_I felt tiny arms around my waist and tears wetting the back of my clothes. I sighed and gently took the arms off my waist and turned around. I kneeled down to get to her eye level. In front of me was a pretty girl in a blue summer dress. She had wide brown eyes and a slender face, with slender lips and a little dainty nose. She looked around the age of thirteen a few years younger than me. In a few years she would be a very beautiful women but for now she was a JB in other words jailbait. Her eyes were red from crying making me feel even worse about leaving but I had to. She repeated the question. _

_"Will you come back Naruto". She sobbed a little again and shoved her face into my shirt as if willing me to change my mind. I gently hugged her close. She smelled like strawberries freshly picked from the garden. I felt that if I let go she would break. And I never wanted that never in a million years and a half but I knew I had to. _

_I made the next best thing for her I leaned down next to ear and said "I will be back I promise you Haruka even if it's the last thing I do I will come back". And with that I kissed her forehead and stood up. She looked up to me as I looked down to her and said something I nor she would ever forget. "If only you were a little bit older you and I could have been something" and without looking back I jumped into the portal before it closed I heard her say "I'll never forget you."_

_End flashback_

"I can't believe you would forget me Haruka-hime" I didn't turn around. I heard her voice take a rough tone. "Leave this property or else".

"I am offended indeed to hear my little flower talk to me like that".

" NO ONE talks to me like that except one person now turn around so I can knock you on your ass."

" I hardly think you can do that especially to the person who trained you."

" No you aren't him."

"Of course I am my little flower I've come back like I promised".

I turned around and caught a brown blur as it dove toward me. I felt the front part of my shirt become wet with the same tears as before but where then they were tears of sadness this time it was with tears of happiness. "Naruto your back."

" Yes I whispered into her ear I'm back and I'm here to stay for good."

" I heard her gasp then she whispered really your staying?" You know it I gave her a foxy smile and I took in her beauty. I was right with long brown hair, wide brown eyes, her girlish body was gone in it's place was a body that would make Tsunade jealous. Even though she didn't have big breast it was a nice and fit body. She was wearing a red shirt with an apron over it and blue body hugging jeans. She had turned out to be quite the lovely lady at the hight of 5 ft. 8 in. tall for a women but still beautiful.

While he was looking at her she was looking at him. He had grown his hair out to his shoulders tied in a ponytail but it was still spiky, next was his face he had the largest blue eyes the kind you could just drown in, he still and the six whisker marks three on each side of his face and it also looked like he got an extra one that she could barely see traced from his chin to his left eye courtesy of a chidori. He had lost all his baby fat leaving his face with a defined jaw. He was wearing a white hoody and brown tight jeans. He wore his ninja sandals. He also looked like he was very fit not bulging Oh my god you muscles are busting out of your skin. No his muscles are very firm which is no surprise considering his lifestyle, he stood about 6ft 1in a good hight for a man.Then something happened something they or should we say Haruka did not expect.

"Hello Haru…get your hands off her you vile male." And with a quick drawing of a sword and with Naruto pushing Haruka behind him softly. The first battle began.

Yo sorry i couldnt make this longer but I'm still a beginner so just relax.


	3. Express yourself

Man this is great I got readers, good reviews and the love of a wonderful girl things are looking up for me. Crap I forgot again I don't own Love Hina or Naruto. If I did I would make sasuke die at the battle of the vally of the end and keitaro end up with kitsune or something. Anything but Naru.

Heads will roll

"Haruka get away from that vile male." Shouted the mysterious girl.

"Wait Motoko this is a good friend of mine." Haruka replied.

"Oh no he has you under his spell don't worry I'll save you." The newly proclaimed Motoko said as she brought her sword into the traditional Shinmei-Ryu battle stance.

"Whoa ahhh…Motoko I don't know what I did to make you want to attack me but I will use force if you try anything." Naruto said.

"Enough with talking die"

She rushed forward toward the blonde throwing a downward slash at him. He quickly pushed Haruka back enough to doge the powerful strike and sidestepped the attack. The sword went straight through the wood and Motoko tried to take it out. Seeing that she was stuck Naruto quickly grabbed her by the throat with one hand, picked her up and slammed her onto her back Slamming her head against the unforgiving wood dazing her making the room spin. Not to mention how much it hurt her back she thought she heard a pop. She looked into his eyes fearing what he would do to her now that she had lost. Before she could ask what he wanted he made an inquiry first.

"Now I told you I would retaliate if you tried something." Naruto said in a sing song kind of voice. "Now who are you and what do you want?"

"Naruto stop she is Motoko Aoyama she's one of the residents of the girls dorm". Haruka said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh…well I'm sorry then Miss Aoyama here let me up". With little effort using the same hand he had around her neck picked her up with very little effort and placed her on her feet. "I am terribly sorry Miss Aoyama I thought you were an enemy". While he led her to a chair taking it out he pushed her gently into the chair.

"Now do you want something to drink or an ice pack for your head?"

While he was trying to console her she finally broke out of the daze she was in.

"Huh what happened? Oh yeah I remember the beautiful male … wait where did this come from? No he is a vile male and he is perverted". She gazed at the blonde stranger before her and looked him over. He had blonde spiky hair in a pony tail down his back. He had tan skin indicating that he goes out a lot and judging by his muscles he did a lot of activities. He also had deep blue eyes that she found that she could lose herself in. She could see a scar trailing from his chin to his left eye that most people would miss but something that a experienced warrior could see a mile away. He wore white hoody and tight brown pants that really hugged his legs. He wore weird shoes though or rather sandals she noted. Then while she was looking back up she looked at his crotch and no matter how hard she tried to look away but found that she couldn't. She wasn't aware that she had a little trickle of blood coming out of her nose. She also didn't see Haruka giving her a death glare fit for 100 Emos that glared at you after you disturbed their satanic ritual.

Naruto being who he was thought he also caused her a bloody nose after he tossed her on the ground grabbed a dish cloth and got close to her face and wiped her nose. Not even noticing the blush on her face. Haruka grabbed Naruto's hoody and pulled him back to the counter and said I'll meet you in the back after I tend to Motoko.

"O.K sorry again Miss Aoyama" With that he left. And that's when all hell broke loose in girls' terms.

"So now you know not to attack Naruto-kun" Haruka said stretching the Kun for a second too long. Motoko to scared to reply at the aura of possessiveness just shook her head. Then all of the sudden the aura lifted and she could breath normally again.

"Good. I am glad we came to an agreement" She handed Motoko a few aspirin and said now run along. Motoko collected her stuff and went outside to further her training to "beat" the mysterious blonde. Now this wouldn't be suspicious since the majority of people know that she hated to lose. But what made it suspicious was that she went into her room and didn't come out.

Haruka sighed and went into the back room where Naruto waited. Finally I can spend more with Naruto-kun she thought. She opened the door and saw something she thought she would never thought to have seen in all her life. The entire back room where all the supplies for the tea house where all dusted and organized.

"WOW this is amazing usually it would take me a week to clean this mess up." Haruka exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah this would normally take a long time but thanks to my kage bunshin it was a piece of cake." Naruto said right next to her. Haruka got up close up to him and said "How can I repay you for this kind sir? The only thing I can think of is a kiss." Now normally Haruka was a nice reserve women that didn't flaunt her body around in fact she was still a virgin. But when her Naruto-kun was there…let's just say a lioness that has long since been held back emerged. She pressed Naruto between her body and the wall behind him. Now to say Naruto was shocked was an understatement. His jaw was on the floor. He was even more shocked when she leaned her 

head up and kissed him. And what shocked him even more was that he didn't fight it. Haruka poured all the love she had for him into the kiss and Naruto could feel it.

"This is what I want. I want a girl that will love me for who I am." He thought. He forgot the cheating Sakura, he forgot the villagers, he forgot his past friends, and he forgot the pain, the anger, the sorrow, the agony of knowing that when he got home no one would say hey Naruto, or a mothers warmth after coming home from a dangerous mission, even the righteous fury against his mother and father that left him to fend for himself. He didn't even think of the village. In short he forgot his past. All he could focus on was this kiss that was between his beloved flower and himself. He tried to memorize everything the taste of her lips, the way her eyes were closed, the taste of cherries he got from her. The way she would moan, even the way that she breathed he tried to take it all in. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer getting a moan of approval from her.

Haruka loved Naruto since the day they meet which was when she was thirteen. She loved the way he laughed, how he would talk, even the pranks he pulled. She would dream that she would be kissing Naruto and he would be kissing her back. But the situation was better than even how she dreamed it. The way they touched, the way he smelled, the way he tasted it was mind blowing to her. She forgot her loneliness during the long years he was gone, the anger she had when he left, the sadness it was all gone thanks to this one moment when they both could express their long time love to each other in this one single kiss. Crash the sound of broken glass was heard. They broke apart quickly and turned toward the door. There standing in the entrance to the back door is a beautiful woman with silver hair. The shocked dissipated from her face and she said "Haruka you animal!"


	4. The sneaky fox

Thanks for the review I hope you like the new chapter peace i'm out. I don't own Love HIna or Naruto.

The sneaky fox

The three just stood there looking at each other Haruka in one corner Naruto in the other and Mitsune was standing in the doorway with a foxy smirk on her face. Haruka looked at Mitsune, Mitsune looked at Naruto and Naruto looked in a corner.

"Um… this is awkward" . Naruto said as he rubbed his head giving them a foxy grin.

For some reason Kitsune felt her face heat up "_What's wrong with me and why is my face so hot". _Fighting down her blush something Haruka noticed she put back her foxy grin.

"Well hello there handsome my name is Mitsune Konno but people call me Kitsune." She swaggered over toward Naruto only to be stopped when Haruka stepped between them.

" I think you can introduced yourself from that distance Kitsune" Haruka gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine. It seemed to say _Hands off bitch before I take them off. _Kitsune put up her hands backing away showing that she would back off. Naruto not knowing what was happening in this silence war just kept quiet. Smart moved on his part, if he learned anything when he was with Sakura, he winced at the name, it was that when girls stared at each other the way Haruka was at Kitsune then it was best to keep quiet.

Satisfied that Kitsune would stay at a distance from her Naruto-kun she stepped to the side and began to explain.

" Naruto this is Kitsune she is one of the girls that reside in Hinata-sou. She is the resident freelance writer, Party girl, better and drunk but all an all a good girl." Haruka finished.

" Hey I take offense to that." Kitsune said.

"which one the one about being a drunk." Haruka smirked.

" No the one about being a good girl." She had a devilish grin on her. " Everyone knows that I am anything but a good girl." She said in a suggestive tone as she winked at him. Naruto blushed at the suggestion. "_Yes score one for the Kitster."_ She did a little dance on the inside. Haruka just growled at her. Naruto fought down the blush and thought of a way to get back at her. "_got it". _He gave Haruka a sign with his hand telling her to stand down. He walked straight up to Kitsune backing her into a wall.

"Hey what are you doing." She looked over to Haruka for help getting none when she saw her smirk.

Naruto grabbed her hands and forced it above her head with one hand and the other held her waist not enough to hurt her but enough to restrain her. He leaned his head closed to her right ear. She blushed as she felt his warm breath as it nipped at her skin. He started to whisper in a husky tone that shivers down her body.

" Well if you aren't busy later you and I could do some stuff that lets just say isn't meant for good little girls." Kitsune's face went red at the implication and various scenes went through her head she especially liked the one when she was her masters little sex puppet. It only got worse when he nibbled her earlobe. And then she passed out when a spray of blood flew out her nose.

"Aw and it was just getting fun." Naruto pouted and gently placed her on the ground after wiping her nose. He looked at Haruka and saw that she had a frown on her face.

"What?"

" What did you say to her." Haruka's frown deepened.

" Nothing that I wouldn't consider doing with you." Naruto said with a serious face.

" Flattery will get you no where Mr. Uzumaki. But it never hurt to try. They heard a soft moan and they looked at Kitsune. Well we should probably bring her to the dorm and while we are there we can introduce you to the rest of the girls." Haruka said with a smile on her face.

" You know it's nice" Naruto said as he picked Kitsune up bridle style.

"What?"

" Your smile."

Oh come off it Naruto" said a blushing Haruka.

" No I'm serious in fact you should do it more. It makes you look prettier." Naruto said as they walked out of the Tea shop. Haruka said nothing and thought of the nice comment that her Naruto-kun gave her. "_Maybe I should smile more. I know that Naruto would never lie to me. And that he is always sincere when it came to matters like this." _She looked up and saw that they were close to the top of the stairs. Just as they crossed the top step they heard a voice call out to them.

"Hey you sick freak let go of Kitsune."

"oh no." Haruka muttered

They turned around and saw three people, a geeky looking girl wearing thick rimmed glasses carrying a little book bag she was the oldest one. The other was a small tan girl obviously not from around Japan. The next girl had Dark blue hair and was hiding behind the one shouting.

"Oh there you are Haruka I see you caught up to him first. Thanks for stalling him" Then without warning she rushed toward Naruto intending to give him a pervert bashing.

"Wait Naru." Haruka screamed.

Naruto tossed Kitsune to Haruka whom she caught, And faced his new opponent.

He only had one thought on his mind.

" _Who is this freak."_


	5. Fight till your dropped

Man i'm fast hope you like the chapter. I don't own naruto or love hina

Fight till your dropped

Naruto quickly blocked Naru's punch by wrapping both hands around her wrist stopping the punch three inches from his face. Now normal martial artist would have just dodged the punch due to the utter uselessness of this move due to the fact that this move can be stopped just by the arms length of the opponent. Logically if your opponent's arms longer it would hit you even if you managed to grab the opponent's wrist. But thanks to the growth spurt during the end of Naruto's teen years he now had a longer reach than Naru and also thanks to his life as a ninja he had fast reflexives. But that in its self was not the only reasons why masters would just dodge than block a punch like that. In order to block a punch by latching onto the opponent's body you need at least three times the amount of pressure then the force of the punch. Now this wasn't just some bar brawl punch this was a Naru punch capable of knocking someone into orbit so it would take a fuck load of pressure to stop it. So when Naruto stopped the punch there was a shock wave and dust flew up. And they heard a thud. Haruka and the other girls fanned the dust out of their faces and waited till the dust had settled to check what happened. When the dust settled they gasped. Naruto had Judo flipped Naru over his shoulder and drove her into the ground if the slight crater in the ground was anything to go by. Now judo is a safe martial art if you know what you are doing and if you do it on a mat where there is a pad between you and the ground. But if there is no mat it is even more deadly than Karate and Tai kwon do. Because judo is using your opponents bodies and center of gravity to inflict heavy damage to your opponent. Now when someone falls to the ground they can stop themselves using their hands or moving their legs so they can catch themselves stopping their momentum. But when they miss they hit the ground enough to hurt a little bit. So let's say if someone was to add to the momentum by pushing or pulling and put more force into the fall then it would hurt a lot more maybe enough to 

break bones or damage the soft tissue especially if you're on stone or if cement. Now if you add into the equation a person that didn't know how to land right to minimize the amount of force on the body you get one seriously injured person. Too bad that person had to be one Naru Narusegawa she was lucky she was still conscious.

"Now Miss Naru…right… Are you going to behave? If you do I will let you up, if you don't then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Naruto put a little bit more pressure on her neck.

Naru seeing no other way to get out of this gave a nod. Naruto seeing that she gave up took his arm off her throat and got up. Naru tried to get up but found that she couldn't do to the trauma of being hit into the ground hard.

"Here let me help you a little bit." He grabbed her around the waist and put her over his shoulder despite her moan of disapproval. Naruto beckoned Haruka to hand over Kitsune. With Naru over his shoulder and Kitsune hanging between his chest and left arm he continue his trek into the Hinata-sou. He looked over his shoulder to see if they were following he saw that they were. Haruka opened the door for them. Seeing a couch he placed both of them on it Naru had lost conscious sometime when he carried her. After that he turned around to see the two girls that with Naru before. They looked to be scared of him. Sighing he sat down on the couch in-between Naru and Kitsune and said what are your names. The girl with the dark blue hair spoke first.

"H..He…hello m.m.m.my name is Shinobu Maehara" She steadied her voice at the end. Seeing that she still had a scared look in her eyes said don't worry I won't hurt anyone here without reason. He saw that the fear lessened but was still there. The tan girl went next.

"Hello my name is kaolla Su" she said in an energetic voice.

"Well it's nice to meet two beautiful girls like yourselves." Naruto gave another foxy grin.

And to Haruka's surprise Shinobu and Su blushed and squirmed a bit underneath his gaze.

"Why don't you girls go upstairs and do your homework ok. Naruto said. And before you could say banana they were gone.

"Wow I didn't know you were that good with children Naruto" Haruka said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me to." He breathed out slowly and got up he turned to face Haruka and gave her a sad grin.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said in a concerned voice.

"Let's step into the other room and I'll tell you." Naruto turned and walked into the dining room Haruka followed close behind.


End file.
